


Овертайм

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Бекеты накрепко запоминают, что их увольняют за спасение десяти человек.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Yancy Becket/Chuck Hansen
Kudos: 2





	Овертайм

_Кто выигрывает щит - выигрывает матч._

Бекеты накрепко запоминают, что их увольняют за спасение десяти человек.  
То есть, двух миллионов десяти, вообще-то, но именно эти десять стоят "Бродяге" руки, а Бекетам - службы.  
Приказ приходит, пока они лежат в госпитале. Йенси читает его, комкает и бросает в угол.  
\- Что там? - спрашивает Райли, не открывая глаза.  
\- Много свободного времени для нас, - отвечает Йенси.  
\- Насколько много? - уточняет Райли, еще не понимая. Йенси встает со своей койки и ложится к брату, обнимает, стараясь не задеть свежие повязки.  
Слишком много, думает Йенси.

Из гражданского госпиталя Райли сбегает: слишком много пересудов и слухов о его странных шрамах.  
\- Это ничего, - говорит Йенси.  
Они сидят на маленькой кухне съемной квартиры. Жилье в Анкоридже дешевое, многие уезжают вглубь страны, от греха подальше, так что Бекеты могут выбрать и что-то получше, но остаются здесь, в этом районе меньше шанс встретить старых знакомых.  
Когда они въезжают сюда, квартира выглядит запущенной. Через неделю Йенси буквально вылизывает ее дочиста; когда он находит работу, и Райли остается выздоравливать дома один, квартира снова начинает потихоньку захламляться: Райли все равно. Йенси заставляет его есть, бриться, неловко стрижет взятой напрокат машинкой, стрижется сам перед маленьким зеркалом ванной комнаты.  
Райли много молчит и смотрит в окно, почти не реагирует на объятия и отворачивается к стене, когда они ложатся спать. Йенси долго его не трогает, но становится только хуже, и однажды вечером он опрокидывает брата на спину.  
\- Райли, - говорит он с упреком.  
Райли отводит глаза.  
\- Ты винишь меня? - напрямую спрашивает Йенси. Он готов к любому ответу, но Райли выглядит потрясенным.  
\- Что?.. - он смаргивает, словно со сна, приподнимается на локтях. - В чем? О чем ты?..  
\- В том, что нас уволили, - Йенси рад уже такой реакции. - Ты винишь меня?  
Он отодвигается, и Райли тянется за ним, садится, неуверенно шевелит губами.  
Он почти успевает забыть, как это - разговаривать.  
\- Мы должны были, - выдавливает из себя Райли самую трудную первую фразу. - Там были люди.  
Он мысленно возвращается в ту ночь и неосознанно трогает покрытое шрамами плечо, трет выступающую под кожей головку кости.  
\- У нас был приказ, - напоминает Йенси, пристально следя за братом. Райли качает головой.  
\- Нет, - произносит он медленно. - Мы все сделали правильно.  
Йенси чувствует, как внутри что-то отпускает, размыкается, распрямляется, как та пружина; он поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Райли, но не завершает жест, не решается, и Райли сам тянется к нему, переплетает их пальцы. Некоторое время они сидят, просто держась друг за друга.  
\- Какой сегодня день? - спрашивает Райли наконец почти обычным голосом.  
\- Вторник, - отвечает Йенси. - Жрать хочешь?  
Он не уверен, что не забегает вперед, и Райли лишь снова качает головой в ответ, но все-таки он кажется Йенси гораздо более живым, чем в последние три месяца.  
Этой ночью у них случается секс, именно случается, Йенси не может подобрать другого слова: они встречаются под одеялом кончиками пальцев и долго исследуют друг друга, ощупывают, поглаживают, а потом Райли облизывает сухие губы, и Йенси обнаруживает вдруг, что целует его плечи. Ночь помнится им обоим темными провалами, теплом тел, чуть слышными стонами и нервным восторгом почти забытых ощущений; когда наутро Йенси торопливо собирается на работу, Райли вылезает из-под одеяла и босиком шлепает за ним на кухню, встает в дверном проеме.  
\- Слушай, - говорит он хрипловато, откашливается. - Может, вам там грузчик нужен, к примеру? Или водитель?..  
Йенси смотрит на него поверх кружки, глотает, обжигаясь, горячий чай.  
\- Я спрошу, - обещает он. И проходит мимо, едва касаясь брата рукой, но Райли перехватывает его и прижимается, тычется лицом в шею, щекоча горячим дыханием. Йенси замирает на два удара сердца, а затем притягивает Райли к себе.  
И все-таки опаздывает на работу.

Когда начинают строить Стену, им не нужно даже договариваться. У них одинаковые куртки и одинаковые сны, они получают расчет на работе, допивают чай, а затем садятся на поезд и едут к береговой линии.  
\- Бекеты? - переспрашивает бригадир. - Не родственники тем, что...  
\- Нет, - перебивает Райли хмуро. - Надоели уже.  
\- Надоели, надо же, - хмыкает бригадир. - Ну, добро, не родственники. Пятый барак, любые свободные койки ваши, - и вычеркивает два номера в списке чернорабочих.  
Они сдвигают свои кровати, не вплотную, но очень близко, и не находится никого, кто рискует это прокомментировать, по крайней мере громко и вслух. Вечером они играют в морской бой при свете карманного фонарика, пытаются, потому что расставляют корабли одинаково, и на третьем по счету поле Райли сдается и улыбается, устало, но искренне.  
Они лежат еще некоторое время, разглядывая друг друга, потом Йенси гасит фонарик, и они засыпают и видят сны в инфракрасном и ультрафиолетовом спектрах.

Чаще всего они слишком устают, чтобы о чем-то думать, но иногда есть и время, и силы, и в один из таких дней Бекеты обжимаются в простенке за бараками, между забитыми фанерой окнами; Райли толкает Йенси к стене со всей страстью того давно прошедшего времени, когда они были беззаботны и бесстрашны, и Йенси поддается, позволяет брату запустить холодные руки под свитер, прижаться губами к шее.  
\- Увидят, - предупреждает он без особого энтузиазма, просто потому что должен.  
\- Плевать, - Райли захлебывается воздухом, расстегивает ремень штанов Йенси. - Я хочу!..  
Йенси греет руки на его спине и лишь затем опускает их ниже; они возятся в холодной темноте как щенки в коробке, кусают друг другу губы, путаются в одежде, но все-таки доходят до пика, вздрагивают одновременно, застывают, пытаясь вжаться друг в друга руками, бедрами, всем телом.  
Йенси закрывает глаза и думает, что они все еще связаны, всегда будут, хоть и не ходят больше в дрифт, и Райли, словно подслушав его мысли, спрашивает, глотая окончания:  
\- Мы больше не в дрифте, это правильно, то, что мы делаем?  
\- Да, - отвечает Йенси, немного подумав.  
В сущности, ему все равно, так ли это. Он просто берет ответственность на себя, застегивает на Райли одежду, целует его замерзшие щеки и кончик носа, и Райли, внезапно застеснявшись, фыркает и выдергивает голову из его рук.  
\- Когда-нибудь, - говорит Йенси тихо, - в нашем распоряжении будет комната и целая ночь. И тогда я все тебе объясню как следует.  
\- Ты обещал, - Райли трогает треснувшую губу. - Не обломай меня.  
\- Никогда, - Йенси ухмыляется.  
Этой ночью им ничего не снится.

Когда кайдзю проламывает австралийский участок Стены, Бекеты работают на втором ярусе. Йенси слушает новости из прицепленного к поясу приемника и смотрит вниз, где над доской объявлений повешен экран.  
\- Что там? - спрашивает Райли, подходя с другого конца балки.  
\- Атака. Кайдзю хватило часа, - Йенси кладет руку на вертикальную опору. - Два егеря разбиты, в Стене дыра размером с небольшой молл.  
Райли кивает. О пилотах он не спрашивает, предпочитая надежду жестокой правде.  
\- В глубине души мы оба это знали, не так ли? - говорит он, не глядя на Йенси. - Помоги мне с баллонами и будем спускаться.  
Они быстро сваривают отведенный им участок, Райли съезжает по балке вниз, принимает поданный сверху инструмент и пустые газовые баллоны. Йенси отцепляет страховку, скидывает трос с карабином; через десять секунд он уже внизу, но Райли смотрит не на него, а куда-то в небо.  
Йенси оборачивается и видит вертолет.  
\- Давай сначала заправимся, - предлагает Райли, поднимая баллоны.  
Им понятно, что означает появление черной армейской вертушки. На Стене не бывает сюрпризов, гостей и других новостей, кроме подсчета сорвавшихся; на Стене неожиданности не сулят ничего хорошего, если только это не увеличение пайка.  
Йенси перекидывает через плечо лямку сварочного аппарата.  
\- Они не могут нас заставить, - говорит он.  
\- Они попытаются, - отвечает Райли.  
Они не сомневаются, что вертолет летит за ними.

Пентекост находит их в мастерской, но еще почти полторы минуты Бекетам удается делать вид, что они его не замечают. Потом в ангаре становится так тихо, что лязг разводного ключа кажется им всем оглушительным.  
\- Маршал, - за двоих произносит Йенси. - Отлично выглядите.  
\- В Австралии кайдзю прошел через Стену, - Пентекост оставляет без внимания его попытки быть вежливым. - Им повезло, что "Страйкер Эврика" еще оставался в Сиднее.  
\- Не то слово, - соглашается Йенси. Ему не нравится, что молчит Райли, но сейчас он не может даже оглянуться, и только глубоко внутри чувствует, что Райли здесь, с ним и внимательно слушает.  
\- Проект "Егерь" закрыт, - продолжает Пентекост. - Всех оставшихся егерей собирают в Гонконге. Четвертое поколение, пятое. И есть один егерь третьего.  
Бекеты одновременно выпрямляются, что вряд ли может укрыться от глаз Пентекоста, и на этот раз он молча ждет их реакции.  
Она выходит совсем не такой, как он хочет.  
\- Как быстро "Бродяге" восстановили руку? - интересуется Райли равнодушно.  
\- За четыре месяца, - отвечает Пентекост.  
Йенси мысленно качает головой: тогда они еще были в Анкоридже. Райли теряет интерес к разговору, кладет разводной ключ на полку и отходит к окну, затыкает грязные перчатки за пояс, вытаскивает платок и протирает защитные очки, дышит на них, скоблит ногтем несуществующее пятнышко.  
Йенси снова поворачивается к Пентекосту.  
\- Ищите себе других ковбоев, - говорит он. Отказ дается ему трудно, но Йенси уверен в их совместном решении.  
Пентекост не двигается.  
\- Других нет, - сообщает он сухо.  
\- Вы их тоже уволили? - спрашивает Райли от окна. Йенси едва заметно усмехается, но этот раунд остается за Пентекостом.  
\- Если бы я их уволил, - он делает паузу, - они были бы живы.  
Это удар ниже пояса, и Йенси уже хочет закончить разговор, но Райли только кивает, даже не меняясь в лице.  
Пентекост не выдерживает первым.  
\- Чего вы хотите? - он подходит ближе. - Чтобы я извинился?  
Йенси качает головой.  
\- Нет, сэр, - честно отвечает он. - Мы хотим смысла.  
\- Смысла? - Пентекост то ли смеется, то ли кашляет. - Мы проигрываем войну, вот в чем смысл, пилот. Возможно, нам всем осталось не так уж много. Где вы хотите умереть? Здесь или в егере?  
\- Нигде не хочу, - Йенси пожимает плечами.  
Райли поднимает голову, и что-то в его лице заставляет Йенси передумать.  
\- Поехали? - спрашивает он, кивая на стоящий где-то за стеной вертолет. Райли открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, только расправляет плечи.  
И откладывает отполированные очки.

Возвращаться они не планировали, так что сравнивать действительность не с чем. Гонконг встречает их проливным дождем; в свитерах и тяжелых брезентовых куртках Райли и Йенси чувствуют себя глупо, вылезая из вертолета под большой зонт, который держит маленькая японка.  
\- Мако Мори, - говорит Пентекост. - Мой помощник.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Мако открывает для них второй зонт и по-японски обращается к маршалу: - Я представляла их иначе.  
Бекеты переглядываются, Райли прыскает со смеху, подносит руку к лицу, тщетно пытаясь скрыть усмешку.  
\- И как же? - искренне любопытствует Йенси тоже по-японски.  
В эту минуту им действительно весело, потому что это же Стена, интернациональная стройка, там можно все африканские диалекты выучить, не то что японский, но удивление Мако такое очевидное и неподдельное, что это по-настоящему забавно.  
Впрочем, она быстро справляется с собой.  
\- Чище, - отвечает она спокойно.  
Райли снова фыркает.  
\- В самом деле, - соглашается он. - Простите, мисс Мори, нас не предупреждали заранее, что нужен фрак.  
\- Идемте, - обрывает пикировку Пентекост.  
Они с Мако направляются вперед, к дверям последнего этажа базы. Бекеты идут следом, и им уже не так весело; волнение зарождается одновременно, и знание, что второй чувствует то же самое, ни одного из них не успокаивает.  
\- Мы ведь не спим? - спрашивает Райли вполголоса.  
\- Такое не вдруг приснится, - отзывается Йенси.  
Они в Гонконге. Их возвращают в строй.  
Внизу ждет "Бродяга".  
Они снова переглядываются. Райли едва заметно хмурится, и Йенси прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, как бы говоря: все хорошо. Я здесь.  
\- Как вышло, что "Бродяга" остался без экипажа? - интересуется Райли то ли у Мако, то ли у Пентекоста, но Пентекост, очевидно, негласно делегирует полномочия, потому что отвечает Мако.  
\- Его поставили в резерв, когда запустили "Астру Квебек", - говорит она. - Экипаж перевели на "Астру".  
Йенси опускает взгляд: "Астру" разбивают в прошлом году. Пилотов не находят. Даже тел.  
\- Но он в порядке? - уточняет Райли.  
\- Как новый, - Мако кивает.  
Райли поправляет ремень сумки. Делает вид, что поправляет.  
Йенси видит, как он трет левое плечо.  
Время ни черта не лечит, когда речь идет о дрифте.

В ангаре они встречают кое-кого еще.  
\- Райли! Йенси! - зовет неуловимо знакомый голос, добавляет с другими интонациями: - Маршал. Доброе утро, мисс Мори.  
Йенси поворачивает голову и видит Герка Хансена и с ним еще одного парня и собаку; Геркулес делает парню знак подождать и подходит ближе.  
\- Рады тебя видеть, - за двоих говорит Йенси, пожимает протянутую руку и подтягивает Герка ближе, обнимает. Райли делает то же самое.  
\- А я рад, что маршал нашел вас, - отвечает Герк. - Вас не хватало.  
Он переводит взгляд с одного на другого, явно не зная, что еще сказать (все-таки их увольняют пять лет назад), и Йенси кивает на парня с собакой:  
\- Твой сын? Я думал, он еще ребенок. Почему ты его там оставил?  
\- Вырос уже, - Герк усмехается. - Чак теперь мой со-пилот.  
Он оглядывается и машет рукой.  
\- Чак, иди сюда, - приглашает он, однако Чак, к удивлению Йенси, фыркает и кривит губы, а затем разворачивается и уходит. Пес бодро трусит рядом с ним.  
Герка это как будто не удивляет.  
\- У него трудный характер, - он пожимает плечами. - Извините, парни. Увидимся за обедом.  
Он быстро идет за сыном.  
\- У меня тоже был бы трудный характер, - доверительно сообщает Райли вполголоса, - если бы ты оставил меня ждать и пошел обниматься с людьми, которых я не знаю!  
Йенси фыркает.  
Краем глаза он видит, как хмурится Пентекост, но не обращает на это внимания: есть некоторые преимущества в том, чтобы быть последними пилотами третьего поколения.  
По крайней мере, о других сторонах этого вопроса Йенси предпочитает не думать.  
Хоть немного.  
Пока это еще возможно - не думать.

Их комната маленькая и похожа на десятки других на базе, но у нее есть неоспоримое достоинство: дверь, которую можно запереть. Йенси так и делает, хмыкает, увидев глазок, смотрит через него в коридор.  
\- Любопытно, - говорит он.  
Райли не отвечает.  
Он стоит в центре комнаты. Единственное, что он делает, это бросает сумку рядом с кроватью, но и только, и теперь просто стоит, сунув руки в карманы и в который уже раз оглядываясь.  
\- Не верится, - признается он. Йенси подходит сзади, стягивает с него куртку и вешает на крюк вместе со своей.  
\- Нам лучше принять душ, - советует он. - Если мы не хотим за обедом отбить аппетит соседям.  
Он ждет, что Райли улыбнется, но Райли только оглядывается на него и рассеянно кивает.  
\- Эй, - говорит Йенси, возвращаясь к нему. - Что с тобой, мелкий?  
Он давно уже так брата не называет, с тех самых пор, как они покинули базу на Аляске, но Райли не возражает, только дергает головой. Йенси обнимает его поперек груди, прижимает к себе, вздыхает и легонько, чуть заметно покачивает.  
\- Как думаешь, - спрашивает он, - они нашли нашу старую броню? Или сделали новую?  
\- Старая испорчена, - Райли запрокидывает голову. - Помнишь?  
\- Помню, - соглашается Йенси. - Ты боишься?  
Они не разговаривают об этом. Никогда. Ни разу с того дня, как приходит приказ.  
О том, как кайдзю отрывает "Бродяге" руку. О том, как Райли кричит в голове Йенси. Как острые когти вспарывают кабину в опасной близости от конн-подов, и только чудо и хорошая реакция позволяют им избежать повреждения кабелей.  
Нет смысла разговаривать о том, что снится им обоим все эти годы.  
\- Да, - роняет Райли.  
Йенси обнимает его крепче и закрывает глаза.  
Он тоже боится.

При близком знакомстве видно, что Чак не такой уж и взрослый.  
\- Мой сын Чак, - представляет его Герк, словно в этом есть необходимость, словно Бекеты не догадываются, кто перед ними.  
Йенси первым протягивает руку, вот только Чак ее не пожимает. Чак смотрит на Йенси, затем на Райли, встает, с грохотом отодвигая поднос.  
\- Мы и без вас тут неплохо справлялись, - говорит он, и его верхняя губа презрительно оттопыривается. - Не знаю, зачем вас вытащили из той дыры, где вы торчали столько времени. Я бы не стал.  
\- Да, - помолчав, соглашается Йенси, разглядывая Чака. - Ты бы не стал.  
Он чувствует плечом плечо Райли, хотя брат стоит по другую сторону стола.  
\- Программу "Егерь" закрыли из-за таких как вы, - продолжает Чак. Йенси слышит, как замолкают разговоры рядом, все дальше от них: свара пилотов, конечно. Всем интересно, что еще прозвучит.  
Например, скажет ли Чак про неподчинение, про ненужный риск. Про то, что они - плохие пилоты.  
\- Вы чуть не завалили дело, - говорит Чак. - Вам просто повезло, что вас всего лишь уволили.  
\- Чак, - вмешивается Герк.  
\- Да, - снова подтверждает Йенси, наклоняя голову. - Нам повезло, верно, Райли?  
Он не улыбается больше, даже про себя.  
\- Вы балласт, - добавляет Чак с вызовом. - И толку от вас не будет.  
\- Йенси, - внезапно подает голос Райли. - Давай есть, остынет, будет клейстер, как на Стене.  
Он перешагивает через скамью и садится, придвигает к себе поднос, не обращая больше внимания на Чака, и Йенси тут же отпускает, он улыбается снова, кивает Чаку почти дружелюбно и тоже садится за стол.  
Разговоры вокруг медленно возобновляются.  
Чак фыркает, коротко свистит, и его собака вылезает из-под скамьи.  
Герк смотрит вслед сыну.  
\- У него трудный характер, - повторяет он как бы извиняясь. - Не знаю, что с ним делать.  
\- Пороть, - хором предлагают Бекеты, переглядываются, и Райли наконец ухмыляется.  
Йенси чувствует искреннее облегчение.  
Герк хмурится, но на Герка ему сейчас наплевать.  
До дрифта всего три часа.

Броня у них новая, черная, без опознавательных знаков, без единой царапины. Бекеты молча облачаются, стукаются кулаками, прежде чем влезть в перчатки.  
\- Привет, парни, - раздается такой знакомый голос Тендо. - Готовы задержать дыхание? Пускаю гель.  
Когда стекло шлема снова очищается, Йенси смотрит на Райли, и ему кажется, что тот скинул лет пять; Райли улыбается, и Йенси улыбается ему в ответ, и вспоминает вдруг свое обещание, данное еще на Стене: отдельная комната и целая ночь.  
\- Объясню тебе сегодня кое-что, мелкий, - говорит он вслух.  
Райли молчит пару секунд.  
\- Не обломай меня, - отвечает он наконец теми же словами, что тогда.  
Но выходит иначе.  
Йенси не знает, кто из них первым спотыкается и проваливается в воспоминания о последнем дрифте. Тугая волна ужаса накатывает и накрывает с головой, крутит в темноте, и им никак не выбраться, водоворот затягивает все глубже; Райли кричит в голове брата, снова переживая фантомную боль в оторванной руке "Бродяги", и Йенси пытается, пытается, пытается взять все под контроль, но ничего не выходит. Когти кайдзю снова пропарывают обшивку, Йенси отшатывается назад, вскидывает руки, и пальцы правой пронизывает боль как от ожога.  
Потом - темнота.  
Он открывает глаза, все еще слыша крик Райли, и видит, что кабина обесточена. Йенси поворачивает голову, и от движения едкая капля пота соскальзывает по переносице прямо в глаз.  
\- Йенс, мне так жаль, - выдавливает Райли. - Я не... я не...  
Он мнется, шевелит губами, глядя куда-то мимо Йенси.  
\- Ребята, вы в порядке? - спрашивает Тендо. - Скажите что-нибудь!  
\- Что-нибудь, - отвечает Йенси машинально. Правая рука пульсирует в перчатке, тяжелая и непослушная; Йенси кое-как отстегивается и идет к Райли, почти снимает его с конн-пода.  
\- Райли? - зовет он. - Райли, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Держитесь крепче, - говорит Тендо, - начинаю отстыковку кабины.  
Йенси садится на пол и обнимает брата.  
\- Я все испортил, - Райли снимает шлем. На Йенси он все еще не смотрит. - Я не знаю, как это вышло.  
\- Это ничего, - Йенси тоже избавляется от шлема, зарывается лицом во влажные волосы Райли. - Мы попробуем еще раз.  
Он морщится, задев правой рукой бедро.  
\- Тендо, друг, насколько плохо прошло? - спрашивает он.  
\- Вы вляпались пальцами в выхлопную трубу реактора, - объясняет Тендо, и Йенси непроизвольно смотрит на руку: он вляпался. - Но никто не пострадал. И сама синхронизация была успешная, никаких проблем.  
\- Кроме того, что я завалил дрифт, - кивает Райли.  
Кабина жестко встает на направляющие у стены, и, когда двери открываются, первым входит Пентекост.  
\- Что случилось? - требовательно осведомляется он.  
\- Акклиматизация, - Йенси с усилием встает, чтобы не смотреть на маршала снизу вверх. - Дайте нам передохнуть и попробовать еще раз.  
\- Вы ушли в воспоминания, - обвиняет Пентекост.  
\- Да, - соглашается Йенси. - Вы знаете много пилотов, которые пережили подобное столкновение и легко вернулись после этого к работе?  
Пентекост раздувает ноздри, но молчит. Они оба знают: случай Бекетов не имеет аналогов. В той ситуации у них не было шансов выжить, но они выжили. Единственные из всех. Уже потом, задним числом Йенси понимает: болевой шок убил бы Райли, если бы не был поделен на двоих. Почти минуту Йенси держит егеря один, давая брату возможность прийти в себя, прежде чем они все-таки приканчивают кайдзю; потом они бредут - не на базу, к ближайшему берегу. У них нет связи, в кабине воет метель, пол и конн-поды мгновенно покрываются инеем, леденеют разбитые шлемы, но они кое-как доходят, не считая возможным катапультироваться и оставить "Бродягу" на произвол судьбы.  
Потом - госпиталь и приказ.  
\- Вас осмотрит врач, - говорит наконец Пентекост. - Завтра утром попробуем еще раз.  
Йенси кивает.  
Пентекост оглядывается, уходя, и Йенси знает, что он видит.  
Что Райли так и не поднимается с пола.

Чак поджидает их в коридоре. Когда Бекеты проходят мимо, он демонстративно и оскорбительно аплодирует, идет за ними.  
\- Корпус может вами гордиться, - говорит он громко. - Мастерство - высший класс!  
Йенси крепче закрывает рот, напоминая себе, что имеет дело с невоспитанным мальчишкой, но Чак не собирается останавливаться на достигнутом.  
\- Что же случилось? - спрашивает он почти участливо. - Клаустрофобия? Привыкли к большим открытым пространствам?  
\- Тебе на ночь словари читают вместо сказок? - в тон отвечает Йенси. - Умных слов набрался, не знаешь, куда их пристроить?  
Он оборачивается и видит, как Чак расплывается в удовлетворенной улыбке, достигнув желаемого.  
\- Я кое-что другое знаю, - многообещающе говорит Чак, подходя ближе. - Как не срывать дрифт, например. А вот вы, кажется, забыли, да?  
Уловить движение Йенси не успевает, только подумать, что нужно было держать Райли за руку, но поздно, Райли бьет Чака в челюсть и тут же следом добавляет ногой под колено; Райли дерется без всяких правил, грубо и даже где-то подло, как привык на Стене, и Йенси не сразу соображает, как к ним теперь подступиться.  
Чаку, впрочем, никакая особая защита не нужна, Йенси вынужден признать, что сын Герка очень даже неплох: пропустив первый удар, он уворачивается от пары других и в свою очередь отправляет Райли на пол, впечатав кулак ему в скулу.  
И все-таки Йенси радуется, когда из-за поворота выбегает Герк, досадливо ругается и машет рукой.  
\- Давай, - говорит Герк, и они оба лезут между дерущимися.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - шепчет Йенси, сгребая Райли в охапку. Правую руку, обожженную костюмом, снова пробивает болью, и, должно быть, от этого Райли вздрагивает и останавливается, неловко поворачивает к брату голову.  
\- Райли, Райли, - повторяет Йенси ему на ухо, перехватывает руку, уже готовую к обвинительному жесту. - Тихо, тихо, все хорошо, все в порядке.  
\- Чак, посмотри на себя! - увещевает сына Герк. - Ты пилот егеря, что ты делаешь?!  
Чак еще несколько секунд рвется из его рук, с ненавистью глядя на Бекетов, затем встречается глазами с отцом.  
\- Отпусти меня, - требует он.  
\- Мы уходим, - говорит Йенси Герку, тот кивает, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Отпусти меня! - Чак вырывается из рук отца, одергивает куртку. У него разбита губа и течет кровь из носа, но все-таки ему хватает ума не лезть в драку снова.  
У Райли рассечена скула. Под пристальным взглядом Йенси Райли пальцами стягивает края раны, пытаясь остановить кровь, но выходит только хуже, и Йенси подталкивает его в сторону больничного блока.  
\- Какого черта, мелкий? - спрашивает он терпеливо, когда они отходят на достаточное расстояние. - Он же еще ребенок.  
\- Еще скажи: "Будь умнее, уступи ему", - буркает Райли. - Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы быть пилотом, так что пусть засунет свой язык...  
\- Рот с мылом вымою, - обещает Йенси и обнимает брата за плечи.  
Правая рука пульсирует, туго, но уже слабее чем прежде, зато у Йенси болит скула.  
Это его не беспокоит.  
Боль, поделенную на двоих, вполне можно терпеть.

За ужином в столовой на них смотрят слишком пристально, так что Бекеты набирают еды на подносы и уходят на балкон, откуда видно "Бродягу". Егерь окружен прожекторами и искрами сварки, техники меняют обшивку на поврежденных пальцах и заканчивают финальный осмотр.  
\- Что если я не смогу? - спрашивает Райли спокойно.  
\- Сможешь, - флегматично отзывается Йенси. - Мы оба сможем. Мы же скучали по нему. Стоит поднапрячься и вернуть его себе, а?..  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли, смотрит на то, как Йенси неуклюже держит вилку в левой руке: правую залили каким-то чудо-гелем и надели сверху перчатку, пообещав, что к завтрашнему дню большая часть ожога заживет. Йенси перехватывает его взгляд.  
\- Я в порядке, мелкий, - говорит он мягко. - Правда.  
Райли кивает, но Йенси не знает, верит ли он.  
Далеко внизу, под их ногами и под ногами "Багрового Тайфуна" тройняшки Вэй играют в баскетбол. Они одинаково подстрижены и в одинаковых майках, и Йенси понятия не имеет, кто из них кто.  
\- Как тебе "Страйкер"? - неожиданно интересуется Райли. Йенси поворачивает голову направо, на единственного построенного егеря пятого поколения. Они видят его по телевизору еще на Стене, но вживую, конечно, "Страйкер Эврика" выглядит гораздо более впечатляющим.  
\- Я не променял бы "Бродягу" на него, - Йенси качает головой. - Но он хорош.  
\- Да, - снова соглашается Райли, добавляет невпопад: - У Хансенов десять звездочек на куртках. Больше чем у кого бы то ни было.  
\- Ты еще посчитай тех, которых Герк завалил, ходя на "Лаки Сэвен", - хмыкает Йенси.  
Он понимает, к чему клонит Райли, и он не знает, что сказать. Пилоты бывают везучие и невезучие, и они ведь вылетели из Корпуса после пятого боя, и, может быть, Чак прав, может быть, Пентекосту не стоило даже искать их.  
Райли вздыхает, допивает теплую воду из пластиковой бутылки.  
\- Мы облажались, - говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги, и протягивает руку, помогая встать Йенси. - Но кое-что все-таки греет мне душу.  
\- Что же? - Йенси насмешливо приподнимает брови.  
\- Кажется, я сломал Чаку нос, - рассеянно отвечает Райли.

Перчатка не мешает Йенси опрокинуть брата на узкую койку.  
\- Я обещал, - напоминает он.  
\- Левой рукой?.. - Райли неожиданно ухмыляется. - Справишься?..  
\- Не дерзи мне, мелкий, - Йенси наклоняется, прижимается к нему лбом.  
В этот раз секс особенно похож на дрифт: они видят друг друга насквозь, опережают, чувствуют и дышат в унисон, сталкиваются носами и коленями. Райли тихо постанывает, принимая ласку, пытается отвечать, потом успокаивается, затихает, позволяя Йенси все и даже немного больше; Йенси зовет его по имени, потом почему-то очень серьезно говорит:  
\- Ты мой со-пилот, - и Райли задыхается и вздрагивает в его объятиях, заставляя и Йенси на мгновение остаться без воздуха и движения.  
Когда Йенси случайно смотрит на часы, они показывают четверть второго. Йенси прикусывает губу и упирается лбом в подушку, горбит плечи, и Райли перестает сцеловывать с него веснушки и до боли стискивает его здоровую руку, шепчет что-то очень грубое; Йенси мысленно обещает все-таки вымыть ему рот и сразу забывает об этом, сдается, комкает в кулаке простыню.  
\- Йенси, Йенси, - шепчет Райли ему в затылок.  
Йенси думает, что очень его любит.  
Больше, чем полагается старшему брату.

Под утро ему снится сирена.  
Йенси не хочет просыпаться, он заранее ненавидит пронизывающий холод на втором ярусе Стены и однообразный паек, мерзкий кофе и туповатые, бессмысленные глаза строителей, ему хорошо здесь, в тепле барака, и пусть Райли перестанет уже его тормошить...  
\- Да вставай же ты, - нетерпеливо трясет его Райли, - Йенси, атака, и в этот раз кайдзю двое!..  
Йенси не сразу понимает, что он говорит.  
\- У тебя кровь, - сипло произносит он, щурясь. Райли трогает швы на скуле (пластырь слетает ночью), досадливо морщится.  
\- Атака, - повторяет он. - Одевайся.  
\- Сколько времени? - спрашивает Йенси, натягивая футболку.  
\- Восемь, - отвечает Райли.  
Они поднимаются на пульт. Странно идти не к егерю, но после вчерашнего неудачного дрифта глупо было бы на что-то рассчитывать; Йенси проверяет пальцы: чувствительно, но можно терпеть.  
\- Раньше они не появлялись по двое, - говорит он задумчиво.  
\- Пентекост вчера сказал, у местных яйцеголовых есть какая-то теория, - Райли кусает губу. - Собирался нам продемонстрировать после дрифта.  
Они переглядываются, думая об одном и том же: они проваливают дрифт, и Пентекост ничего им не показывает.  
\- Он мог бы дать нам шанс сейчас, - Райли чуть притормаживает перед дверями.  
Йенси только хмыкает и перешагивает порог.  
Пультовая встречает их криком: Чак фактически орет, раскатисто громыхает пилот русского егеря (Йенси не помнит его имени), что-то бубнят по-китайски тройняшки и, перекрывая всех, звучит голос Пентекоста:  
\- Вы никуда не идете, Хансен, потому что я так сказал!  
Чак безумными глазами обводит помещение и видит Бекетов, а Йенси видит фиксатор у него на носу и кровоподтек вокруг.  
\- Ты, сука! - рявкает Чак, но Герк успевает поймать его за руку.  
\- Чак, хватит! - требует он. - Ты сам виноват!  
Теперь Чак с ненавистью смотрит на него.  
\- То есть, ты рад, что ли?! - выпаливает он.  
\- Что происходит? - Райли хмурится.  
Кто-то из тройняшек цедит пару слов на китайском с четко оскорбительной интонацией, и Йенси заставляет себя пропустить ее мимо ушей.  
\- Вы сломали нос действующему пилоту, мистер Бекет, - говорит Пентекост. - Врач запретил ему дрифт из-за опасности повторного кровотечения.  
\- Я все равно... - начинает Чак, но отец стискивает пальцами его плечо, и Чак замолкает.  
\- Герк, можно тебя на минутку? - просит Йенси как можно спокойнее. Райли смотрит на лицо Чака, но о чем он думает, Йенси не понимает.  
\- Мы выйдем вдвоем, маршал, - Саша, второй пилот "Черного Альфы", пожимает плечами. - Мы и Вэй. Мы справимся.  
\- Вы сможете? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Герк вполголоса, подходя к Йенси. - "Бродяга" как будто в порядке.  
\- Я не в порядке, - тихо отвечает Йенси, приподнимая руку. - Герк, ты должен взять Райли. "Страйкер" лучше укомплектован, чем "Бродяга", "Альфе" и "Тайфуну" понадобится огневое прикрытие. Маршал! - повышает он голос, прежде чем Герк успевает ответить. - Мой брат прокололся, пусть он и отдувается. Пусть идет с Герком на "Страйкере".  
Герк неожиданно закрывает глаза, поджимает губы.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, что ты сейчас сделал, - произносит он раздельно.  
Йенси даже не успевает ничего спросить, он видит лицо Чака, перекошенное от гнева. Чак набирает воздуха, чтобы, очевидно, разразиться новой гневной тирадой, но вместо этого вдруг поспешно подносит руку к лицу, запрокидывает голову, но кровь все равно просачивается у него между пальцами.  
Райли в секунду оказывается рядом.  
\- Опусти голову, - слышит Йенси. - Пусть вытекает.  
Наклонившись к столу Тендо, Райли открывает нижний ящик и ожидаемо обнаруживает там салфетки, выдергивает одну, протягивает Чаку.  
\- Да пошел ты, - гнусаво отвечает Чак, не убирая руку от лица, затем разворачивается и поспешно идет к дверям. Райли, помедлив, шагает за ним.  
\- Не трогай, - Йенси останавливает Герка. - Пусть сами разберутся. Они не будут драться.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Герк все еще смотрит вслед сыну.  
Йенси не отвечает, переводит взгляд на Пентекоста.  
\- Маршал?.. - спрашивает он.  
\- Если это будет Герк, мы не против, - говорит, посовещавшись со своим со-пилотом (кто он ей, муж, брат?..) Саша.  
\- Только лучше поторопиться, - напоминает один из тройняшек, указывая на часы.  
Пентекост решается.  
\- Герк, вы должны попробовать, - распоряжается он. - Забирай Бекета, я передам техникам, чтобы готовили броню.

Чак все-таки возвращается в пультовую, когда егерей сбрасывают в залив, подходит, останавливается чуть в стороне, словно его не интересует происходящее, но когда Йенси отступает назад, Чак с независимым видом встает так, чтобы видеть экран.  
Йенси думает, что примерно понимает, что мальчишка чувствует, самому Йенси это предложение тоже дается непросто. Отправить Райли в дрифт с посторонним человеком - все равно, что позволить ему заниматься с кем-то любовью у себя на глазах. Йенси не делает разницы. Уже давно не делает. И, хоть он и сомневается, чтобы Герк зашел настолько далеко в отношениях с сыном, он думает, что понимает чувства, обуревающие Чака.  
\- Это на один раз, - говорит Йенси, не глядя на Чака. - Я тоже не в восторге.  
Он уверен, что Чак не ответит, но Чак бросает коротко и зло:  
\- Отвали.  
\- Так, девочки и мальчики, гости в трех милях от вас и быстро приближаются, - сообщает Тендо в микрофон. - Готовьте вилы и факелы.  
Йенси непроизвольно улыбается, а Пентекост, к его удивлению, молчит.  
\- Вижу его, - первой предупреждает Саша. - Герк, "Тайфун", готовы?  
Теперь улыбается Чак, вздергивает вызывающе подбородок.  
\- Спорим, я знаю, что спросил у тебя Райли? - шепчет Йенси, наклоняя к нему голову.  
\- Он тебе рассказал, - Чак пожимает плечами.  
\- Он не возвращался сюда, - возражает Йенси. - Он спросил тебя, должен ли он что-то знать о "Страйкере", так?  
Чак мечет в него яростный взгляд.  
\- Отвали, - цедит он снова. - И заткнись уже. Мешаешь.  
У него запекшаяся кровь возле носа и, теперь Йенси замечает, синяк на подбородке. Йенси открывает рот, чтобы спросить, сколько раз Райли Чака достал, но ловит на себе предостерегающий взгляд Пентекоста, кивает и отворачивается.  
В динамиках слышно, как трещат, вылетая из орудий "Страйкера", ракеты.

Бой длится почти час, и за этот час Йенси успевает взмокнуть и известись; на Чака и вовсе страшно смотреть: когда связь временами ослабевает или пропадает, Чак начинает беспокойно сжимать кулаки и ходить вдоль пульта, кусать губы и задерживать дыхание. Но в этот раз им везет.  
\- Говорит "Черный Альфа", - докладывает Саша абсолютно ровным голосом. - Завершили без потерь. Возвращаемся, готовьте вертолеты.  
Йенси позволяет себе длинно выдохнуть и вытереть лицо рукой.

Он встречает Райли возле кабины, сам снимает с него шлем, обхватывает лицо двумя руками, заглядывает в глаза, не обращая внимания на стоящих рядом, и Райли наклоняет голову и прижимается к нему лбом.  
\- Больше никогда, - говорит он очень тихо.  
\- Больше не понадобится, - Йенси обнимает его, смотрит через его плечо на Герка и одними губами произносит:  
\- Спасибо.  
Герк криво улыбается.  
Чака в "предбаннике" нет. Он не приходит ни вместе с Йенси, ни позже, когда Райли и Герк переодеваются обратно в повседневное; Йенси думает, возможно, он ждет снаружи, но снова ошибается.  
Впрочем, Райли интересует его больше чем Чак.  
\- Теперь тебе нечего боятся, - говорит Йенси наполовину насмешливо, наполовину с завистью, садясь рядом, пока Райли зашнуровывает ботинки. - Можешь быть уверен, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Райли только качает головой.  
\- Кстати, что ты сказал Чаку, когда выходил за ним? - спрашивает Йенси, когда понимает, что не получит ответа. Краем глаза он видит, как прислушивается Герк.  
\- Нужно ли мне знать что-нибудь, - произносит Райли неохотно.  
\- И как? - Йенси вскидывает брови. - Какие-нибудь секреты?  
\- Нет, - Райли встает, одергивает свитер, смотрит на Герка. - Он сказал, что уничтожит меня, если по моей вине что-нибудь случится с его отцом.  
Герк оглядывается на них, и на мгновение Йенси чувствует что-то вроде ревности, видя, что сейчас его брат понимает Герка без слов.  
\- Я бы поел, - признается Райли, отворачиваясь. - А ты?  
Йенси кивает.  
\- Да, - соглашается он. - В самом деле.

Он ничего не замечает пару дней, но обнаруживает, что, кажется, что-то упускает, когда Чак ухитряется ввязаться в драку с тройняшками. Неизвестно, что он им говорит, но в тот момент, когда Райли и Йенси выворачивают из-за угла, драка приобретает нешуточный оборот, и Чаку приходится туго.  
Райли не раздумывает ни секунды, ныряет в свалку, пытаясь хотя бы Чака поднять, и тут же получает от кого-то из тройняшек по почкам; Йенси ничего не остается, как тоже влезть в драку: разнимать их в одиночку он не может, бессмысленно, остается лишь уповать на перевес мышечной массы.  
Он тоже получает по ребрам и один раз по зубам, но затем драка действительно стихает, они разваливаются в разные стороны и смотрят друг на друга с остервенением. Ну, как - смотрят. У Чака подбит глаз и разбита губа, и когда он дергается в сторону тройняшек, Райли хватает его за воротник куртки. На Райли видимых повреждений нет, у тройняшек почти симметричные ссадины на руках и лицах.  
\- Все? - спрашивает Йенси сердито, поднимаясь с пола, сверху вниз глядит на Чака. - Что ты с ними не поделил?!  
По-китайски он не разговаривает, но кое-как понимает, так что короткая, словно сплюнутая тирада от одного из тройняшек несколько проясняет дело: Чак снова пытается быть круче всех на базе.  
Райли поворачивает голову к Вэям, не поднимаясь с колен.  
\- Извините его, пожалуйста, - просит он неожиданно для всех.  
\- Ты-то куда лезешь?! - вскипает Чак.  
\- Заткнись, - приказывает Райли. - Пойдешь со мной.  
\- Куда еще?.. - Чак внезапно замолкает, потому что Райли сует ему под нос сжатый кулак.  
\- Второй раз нос сломаю, - обещает он так тихо, что даже Йенси с трудом слышит.  
Тройняшки синхронно фыркают и уходят. Йенси переводит дух, трет лоб тыльной стороной запястья.  
\- Ну ты придурок, - говорит он искренне. - Ты бы еще к Кайдановскому полез.  
\- Кайдановский не выпендривается, - мрачно отвечает Чак.  
\- Заткнись, - повторяет Райли устало. - Сам встанешь или тебе помочь?  
\- Я с тобой никуда не пойду, - Чак кое-как поднимается на ноги.  
Райли смотрит на него очень долго и очень пристально.  
\- Как хочешь, - соглашается он наконец, кивает Йенси. - Пойдем?  
Несколько шагов они проходят в молчании, затем Йенси спрашивает:  
\- Ничего мне не скажешь?  
Райли усмехается.  
\- Зависит от того, что ты хочешь услышать, - парирует он.  
\- Поганец ты, мелкий, - ласково говорит Йенси, останавливается, берет брата за грудки и припирает к стене. - Я из-за тебя по ребрам получил, между прочим.  
\- А я тебя не просил лезть, - отвечает Райли, улыбаясь.  
Они сталкиваются лбами, носами и почти целуются: адреналин еще кипит в крови, требуя выхода.  
\- Мы куда-то шли, - напоминает Райли.  
\- К себе? - предполагает Йенси.  
\- Точно, - соглашается Райли.  
И приподнимает брови, глядя куда-то поверх плеча брата.  
Когда Йенси оборачивается, то успевает заметить только спину куртки с десятью выцветшими кайдзю-штампами.  
\- Это был Чак? - спрашивает Йенси.  
\- Точно, - снова говорит Райли. - Это был Чак.

Но даже дрифт ничего не проясняет.  
В следующий раз кайдзю снова двое, однако четыре егеря справляются с ними за двадцать семь минут (двадцать восемь, поправляют дотошные тройняшки), не получив ни царапины. По воде залива расплывается мутная пленка, липнет к ногам егерей; по просьбе яйцеголовых Хансены скидывают зонд и берут пробы.  
\- Почему мы начали сражаться вместе только теперь? - спрашивает вдруг Райли. - Это следовало сделать раньше.  
Все это, имеет он в виду: базу в Гонконге, договоренности, отработку маневров; это могло бы предотвратить смерти и потери, имеет он в виду. Йенси кивает и поджимает губы, но, поскольку внешняя связь все еще включена, и их слышат все, первой отвечает Саша.  
\- Это политика, - говорит она с насмешкой и горечью. - Ты же большой мальчик, Рэй, должен знать, как это происходит.  
Райли морщится на неуместное и неудачное сокращение имени, Йенси больше чувствует это, чем видит, но снова не успевает ничего сказать, потому что в разговор внезапно для всех влезает Чак.  
\- Его зовут Райли, - агрессивно бросает он и замолкает, словно сам удивляется своей реакции.  
Саша хмыкает.  
\- Окей, Чак, - соглашается она. - Извини, Райли. Но это не отменяет моих слов: это политика, так ведь, маршал? Ну кто в здравом уме позволит, например, Гонконгу сосредоточить у себя такую военную мощь, пока есть выбор?.. Вот когда выбора нет...  
\- Возвращайтесь на базу, - приказывает Пентекост, перебивая ее.  
Йенси отключает связь.  
\- Что это с Чаком? - любопытствует он. - Герк его воспитал или это запоздалая благодарность за помощь?  
\- Понятия не имею, - равнодушно отвечает Райли. - Пошли, что ли?  
Йенси не настаивает.  
Пока не настаивает.  
Он поднимает этот вопрос ночью.  
\- И все-таки, - начинает он, дыша Райли в макушку.  
Они лежат на койке Райли, вернее, на койке лежит Йенси, а Райли фактически лежит на нем, уставший и расслабленный.  
\- Мм?.. - отзывается Райли, вздыхая.  
\- Так что там у нас с Чаком? - Йенси запускает пальцы ему в волосы, гладит ухо. - Ты ведь знаешь?  
\- Отвали, - лениво бросает Райли.  
Йенси легонько щелкает его по затылку.  
\- Манер ты явно от него нахватался, - говорит он насмешливо. - Он тебе нравится?  
Райли поднимает голову.  
\- Что?.. - спрашивает он, хмурясь. - Ты о чем?  
Йенси чувствует, как в секунду нарастает напряжение, словно выдергивают стержни из реактора. Он еще поглаживает брата по шее и плечам, но Райли выворачивается, садится, кусает губы.  
\- Что такое, мелкий? - Йенси еще пытается его поддразнивать. - Что я не так сказал?  
Райли моргает и все еще хмурится.  
\- Почему ты спросил? - он берется за свои жетоны, тянет цепочку.  
Йенси тоже садится.  
\- Ладно, - поддерживает он серьезный тон брата. - Давай с начала. Ты сломал ему нос, отчего он не смог участвовать в бою. Он пообещал оторвать тебе голову, если что-то случится с его отцом. После этого ты вытащил его из драки, а он зачем-то за тобой пошел и нас застукал. И теперь он поправляет Сашу Кайдановскую. Я не возражаю, если вы подружитесь, Райли, но я не понимаю, почему ты так реагируешь. Чего я не знаю?  
Райли неуверенно усмехается.  
\- Ты кое-что пропустил, - говорит он. Йенси вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Райли пожимает плечами:  
\- Я был в дрифте с Герком.  
Словно это все объясняет.  
Хотя, может, и объясняет: в дрифте ты многое делишь с со-пилотом.  
Очень многое.  
Его привязанности в том числе.  
Йенси смотрит на брата и чувствует тревогу и ревность.  
\- Он тебе нравится? - спрашивает он снова с совсем другим подтекстом.  
\- Да, - признается Райли, медлит и добавляет, как в воду прыгает: - Я бы его трахнул.  
Йенси молчит, и тогда Райли заканчивает немного нерешительно:  
\- Может?..  
Он кивает назад, на дверь, и настроение Йенси внезапно снова начинает улучшаться.  
\- Он на это не согласится, - медленно говорит Йенси. - Если я тебя правильно понял.  
\- Ты меня правильно понял, - подтверждает Райли.  
И ухмыляется.

Интерес Райли передается Йенси в полной мере: за завтраком он пристально наблюдает за Чаком и, когда Чак это замечает, не отводит глаза, а подмигивает. Чак теряется, пару мгновений ждет продолжения, затем как будто спохватывается и отворачивается.  
\- Это будет занятно, - вполголоса говорит Йенси, наклоняясь к брату.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - соглашается Райли. - Твой прогноз?  
Йенси смотрит на него с терпеливым упреком.  
\- Обижаешь, мелкий, - он шире расставляет ноги, касаясь коленом бедра Райли. - Давай сделаем это.

Йенси ловит Чака, когда тот выходит из зала после тренировки, кладет руку на плечо и разворачивает обратно, прежде чем Чак успевает возмутиться.  
\- Ты нам нужен, - говорит он, указывая на Райли, ждущего их с баскетбольным мячом в руках. - Тройняшки Вэй уверены в своей непобедимости.  
Он видит, как Чака буквально распирает: с одной стороны, ему из чувства протеста хочется вырваться и уйти, с другой - перспектива надрать тройняшкам задницу (хотя бы попытаться!) выглядит очень соблазнительно.  
Жажда реванша пересиливает, Чак выворачивается из-под руки Йенси лишь затем, чтобы снова расстегнуть и убрать в карман часы.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается он, вздергивает подбородок. - Надеюсь, вы, два старика, действительно что-то можете.  
Бекеты переглядываются, и Йенси хлопает по подставленной Райли ладони и мысленно рисует галочку напротив первого пункта плана.

Второй пункт они осуществляют сразу после игры. Тройняшки, разумеется, выигрывают, но не всухую, и счет не такой уж разгромный, так что Бекеты отбивают очередной хай файв, а затем Йенси притягивает брата к себе, прижимается лицом к лицу и почти целует, мажет губами губы. Тройняшки предсказуемо ухмыляются, но они волнуют Йенси меньше всего, а вот Чак ведется, отступает, но глаз не отводит, приоткрывает рот.  
\- Да вы больные, - говорит он и сглатывает.  
\- Да ты шибко здоровый, - Райли выбрасывает руку, хватает Чака за футболку и притягивает, обнимает и тут же отталкивает, поворачивается к тройняшкам: - Парни, как насчет повторить завтра?  
\- Вам придется повторять это в течение следующих пяти лет, чтобы с нами сравняться, - выдает неожиданно длинную тираду Ху (Йенси наконец начинает их различать). - Но мы готовы дать вам шанс.  
\- Пять лет? - Йенси хмыкает. - Мы управимся за пять недель.  
Чак и Райли одновременно и одинаково вытаращивают на него глаза.  
\- Ты с ума сошел! - чуть слышно шипит Райли. - Какие пять недель?!  
\- Принято! - поспешно говорит Чанг. - Если через пять недель вы не сможете выиграть у нас сет...  
\- ...вымоем вашего егеря, - предлагает Йенси.  
Вэи кивают, даже не переглядываясь, и Чанг протягивает Йенси руку.  
\- Он у тебя всегда долбанутый или только по четвергам?! - интересуется Чак, указывая на Йенси большим пальцем.  
\- По вторникам тоже, - машинально отвечает Райли, упирается кулаками в бока.  
Йенси дожидается, пока тройняшки отходят достаточно далеко, поворачивается.  
\- Что? - спрашивает он беспечно.  
\- Ты ебнулся, - доверительно сообщает Чак. - Я на это не подписывался.  
\- Можешь отказаться, - Йенси пожимает плечами, глядя ему в глаза. - Я надеялся на тебя, но особо не рассчитывал. Ты не обязан, в самом деле.  
Чак складывает руки на груди.  
\- Йенс, он в самом деле не обязан, - то ли возражает, то ли поддерживает Райли. - Чак, не бери в голову. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Что вы на хер придумаете? - теперь Чак смотрит на него. - Вдвоем у вас вообще нет шансов против них. Я в игре. Но это не отменяет того факта, что вы придурки.  
Он смотрит, как Бекеты переглядываются, и тут до него доходит.  
\- Сучьи дети, - медленно произносит Чак и закрывает лицо рукой.

\- Я тебя не узнаю, - говорит, раздеваясь, Райли. - Я думал, спать - твое любимое времяпровождение.  
Йенси медлит, затем бросает футболку на кровать, подходит к брату и обнимает, кладет подбородок на плечо.  
\- С тобой, - подтверждает он. Райли замирает, выдыхает медленно, заводит руки за спину, засовывает большие пальцы под ремень брюк Йенси.  
\- А как же Чак? - спрашивает он негромко.  
\- Я хочу поучаствовать, - так же тихо отвечает Йенси, прикусывает Райли шею. - Но если у тебя серьезно - он твой. Я только боюсь... - он замолкает, прижимается лбом к затылку брата, шумно дышит ему в волосы, - помешать.  
Райли расстегивает на нем штаны, и они падают на пол, Йенси перешагивает через них.  
\- Я твой со-пилот, - шепчет Райли, выгибаясь в его руках. - Всегда буду.  
\- А как же Чак? - встречно поддевает Йенси.  
Райли прерывисто вздыхает.  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты участвовал, - говорит он наконец.  
Йенси целует его плечи.  
Райли поворачивается к нему.  
\- Я твой со-пилот, - повторяет он очень серьезно, и Йенси понимает, что брат говорит: я люблю тебя, и это внезапно и так пронзительно, что Йенси не находится с ответом.  
А потом отвечать уже не надо, потому что Райли опускается на колени.  
Мир сходится в точку.

Баскетбольное пари неожиданно сильно улучшает атмосферу на базе, и Йенси надеется только, что Пентекост не знает об условиях спора; также по взаимной договоренности они продлевают пять недель на каждые сутки, когда происходит атака кайдзю.  
Атаки, впрочем, становятся чаще, и яйцеголовые - доктор Готлиб и доктор Гейзлер (Ньют, пожалуйста!) приводят целую теорию на этот счет. Йенси слушает вполуха, единственное, что его волнует, это возможность решения проблемы. Когда выясняется, что для успешного завершения войны ученым нужна бомба, эквивалентная полутора миллионам тонн тротила, Йенси окончательно убеждается, что ловить тут нечего.  
\- Пойдем мячик покидаем, - предлагает он, когда нудная лекция заканчивается. - Не вижу, чем мы тут можем помочь.  
\- Ну, я свяжусь с одним парнем, - задумчиво говорит Саша, - но черт знает. Леш, у тебя не осталось контактов в семнадцатом?  
\- Вы можете достать что-то подобное? - не верит Райли. - Ньют говорил про термоядерную бомбу.  
Саша улыбается.  
\- Главное - знать, кому позвонить, - отвечает она загадочно.  
Все они - Бекеты, тройняшки Вэй и Хансены - провожают русских взглядами, затем Йенси поднимает брови и пожимает плечами.  
\- Повторяю предложение, - говорит он. - Лично я понятия не имею, кому надо звонить в таких случаях.  
\- Да уж, - соглашается Герк. - Чак, мне нужно переговорить с маршалом...  
Чак кивает.  
\- Иди, - легко откликается он. - Найду тебя позже.  
Герк пристально на него смотрит, но тоже кивает и уходит.  
Йенси думает, что он оторвет им головы, если узнает об их планах.  
Впрочем, никто ведь не собирается Чака принуждать?..  
Принуждение - это скучно.

Райли целует Йенси почти всерьез после игры, а затем такой же полновесный поцелуй достается Чаку, не успевшему вовремя отпрянуть, отчего Чак неожиданно краснеет и отталкивает Райли обеими руками.  
\- Вы оба психованные, - утверждает он, стирает пот со лба, но смотрит при этом в сторону, отворачивается.  
\- А ты нервный, - парирует Йенси насмешливо. - Чего ты испугался?  
\- Иди на хер, старик, - советует Чак скорее досадливо, чем озлобленно. - Если вы постоянно тискаетесь, как влюбленная парочка, я тут ни при чем!  
\- Тебе неприятно? - озабоченно спрашивает Райли. - Прости.  
Он не добавляет, что больше не будет, но Чак все равно теряется и все-таки смотрит на него.  
\- Зачем вы это делаете? - он хмурится, переводя взгляд с Райли на Йенси и обратно. - Я не понимаю.  
До Йенси доходит, что он говорит всерьез, и ему становится не до смеха, и он видит, что Райли думает о том же: этого ребенка вообще обнимали когда-нибудь?..  
\- Потому что это приятно, - отвечает Райли осторожно. - Я не стану больше, если тебе не нравится, но... - он пожимает плечами.  
Чак стискивает зубы.  
Йенси качает головой.  
\- Чак, - зовет он. - Все в порядке?..  
Теперь он думает, что сам не возражает оторвать что-нибудь Герку. Что бы ни происходило у Хансенов, оно явно не способствует становлению нормальных отношений у Чака с кем бы то ни было.  
\- Да, - быстро отвечает Чак, снова отворачивается, берет со скамьи куртку. - Я пойду.  
\- Стой, - приказывает Райли.  
Стремительно подходит к нему сзади.  
И крепко обнимает, прижимается лицом к затылку.  
Чак вздрагивает, но не пытается вырваться, и через полминуты Райли его отпускает.  
Чак ничего не спрашивает и не говорит.  
Оглядывается у дверей.  
И выходит.  
Бекеты смотрят друг на друга, понимая друг друга без слов.  
\- Н-да, - говорит Йенси наконец.  
Райли вздыхает и молчит.

На следующий день игра предсказуемо не ладится: Чак не может сконцентрироваться.  
\- Похоже, пора готовить щетки, - смеется Джин, самый язвительный из тройняшек. Чак кривит лицо, но не возражает: что тут скажешь? Он действительно много ошибается, не успевает за Бекетами, он почти мешает им сегодня.  
\- Что с тобой? - спрашивает Райли, когда они уходят с площадки. - Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - огрызается Чак.  
Йенси немного отстает, поправляя ботинок, а когда нагоняет их, пристраивается с другой стороны от Чака, и Чак недобро на него косится, но, опять же, молчит, и это Йенси особенно не нравится: Чак просто обязан сказать, что это не их дело (хотя, конечно, это их дело, общее, потому что если они проиграют, им придется вымыть все почти девяносто метров "Тайфуна").  
Вообще-то, Йенси действительно больше понравилось бы, если бы Чак сказал, что это не их дело.  
\- Если ты злишься на меня из-за вчерашнего, - начинает Райли, но Чак не дает ему договорить.  
\- Да не злюсь я! - почти кричит он, останавливаясь. - Отъебитесь уже от меня!  
Бекеты переглядываются, затем Йенси качает головой, быстро подходит и сгребает Чака в охапку, крепко держит, не позволяя вырваться.  
\- Тихо, мелкий, - требует он. - Стоп. Мы все можем решить.  
\- Не можем, - Чак судорожно вздыхает и отворачивается. Райли подходит к ним спереди, но не решается дотронуться, опасаясь снова спровоцировать Чака, сует руки в карманы.  
\- Чак, давай поговорим, - предлагает он.  
\- Да пошел ты, - морщится Чак. Райли терпеливо кивает и, не вынимая рук из карманов, прижимается лбом ко лбу Чака, и Йенси чувствует, как Чак напрягается в его объятиях.  
\- Какого черта? - спрашивает Чак, когда Райли выпрямляется. - Что тебе нужно?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты наконец расслабился, - Райли пожимает плечами. - И хочу выиграть у тройняшек, а для этого дрифт должен быть полным.  
\- Для дрифта целоваться не обязательно, - мрачно отзывается Чак.  
\- Для дрифта не обязательно заниматься сексом, - поправляет Йенси. - Но неужели тебе не приятно, когда тебя обнимает и целует твой отец?  
Они с Райли снова обмениваются быстрыми взглядами, и Йенси на мгновение цепенеет, когда до него доходит то, чего Чак не говорит: отец не обнимает Чака и не целует, Чак действительно не знает, что это такое. Йенси медленно разжимает руки, и Чак передергивает плечами, отряхивается.  
\- Хотите играть - давайте играть, - произносит он угрюмо. - Целоваться - без меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Йенси, потому что вот это действительно хорошо: Чак сам пытается наладить контакт.  
Возвращаясь на площадку, Бекеты кивают друг другу у Чака за спиной, понимая, что первый барьер пройден, и когда после игры Райли небрежно целует и брата, и Чака, Чак лишь фыркает, но не возмущается, смирившись с новыми правилами.  
\- Что-то у них с Герком нечисто, - замечает Йенси, когда они остаются одни. Райли кивает.  
\- Мы вряд ли узнаем, - говорит он с сомнением.  
\- Разве что ты, - Йенси подходит к нему сзади, мнет пальцами плечи, и Райли удовлетворенно вздыхает и заводит руки назад, обнимая его. - Тебя он меньше опасается, - заканчивает Йенси.  
\- Да, мне он бил морду, - Райли усмехается.  
Йенси качает головой и перескакивает сразу на другое, прекрасно зная, что брат его поймет.  
\- Секс должен быть очень хорошим, чтобы он не убил нас потом, - говорит он.  
Райли снова усмехается.  
\- А у нас бывает другой? - поддразнивает он.  
\- Сейчас проверим, - Йенси кладет руки ему на бедра.  
На мгновение, закрывая глаза, он представляет себе Чака.  
А затем выбрасывает это из головы.  
Сейчас ему совсем не хочется думать о том, что происходит у Чака с отцом.

Следующий бой с кайдзю проходит очень плохо.  
Утешает лишь то, что все остаются живы, однако по прибытии на базу все четыре экипажа встречают врачи. Глядя на кровавые прожилки в глазах Райли и черные синяки под глазами, Йенси подозревает, что выглядит ничуть не лучше; Кайдановских выворачивает - отравление газом, - плюс Алексею вправляют вывихнутую руку, у тройняшек (у всех?..) черепно-мозговые травмы. Меньше всего достается Хансенам, физически, но не психологически: Чак после осмотра отсаживается от отца на пол под окном, обнимает Макса, допущенного врачами в блок в порядке исключения, и Герку остается только исподтишка наблюдать за ним. Когда Йенси случайно встречается с ним взглядом, Герк отворачивается, и это Йенси тоже не нравится.  
\- Чак, - зовет Райли, щуря заплывающие глаза. - Ты в порядке?  
Чак смотрит на него исподлобья, но и только, не двигается и ничего не отвечает.  
\- Иди сюда, - предлагает Йенси, кивая на кушетку рядом с собой, но врач заставляет его повернуть и запрокинуть голову и капает что-то в глаза, отчего у Йенси ручьями текут слезы, и врач капает еще раз, с профессиональной ловкостью разводя ему веки.  
\- Эй!.. - говорит Райли у него за спиной. Йенси оборачивается и видит, что Райли накладывают плотную повязку поперек лица.  
\- Не снимать до утра, - приказывает врач. - В ваших же интересах, если не хотите ослепнуть. Из-за нейтрализатора у вас будет сейчас крайне острая реакция на свет.  
Райли опускает руки, неловко складывает их на коленях, у него вздрагивают губы.  
\- Поняли, - за двоих отвечает Йенси. - Дайте салфеток, а?  
Он вытирает слезы и сморкается, сплевывает, чувствуя металлический привкус крови во рту. Но ему, выходит, все-таки лучше, чем Райли, потому что его больше не трогают, только делают укол в плечо и выдают целую пригоршню таблеток помимо метароцина.  
\- Я вам советую остаться на ночь здесь, - говорит врач. - Позади вас бокс на два места, мы бы за вами присмотрели.  
\- Ладно, - снова соглашается Йенси. - Останемся.  
В блок широким шагом входит Пентекост, хмурится, видя сидящего на полу Чака, переводит взгляд на Райли.  
\- Насколько серьезно? - спрашивает он.  
\- Смотря у кого, - врач пожимает плечами. - Эти четверо отделались легким испугом, с Кайдановскими и Вэями хуже.  
Райли поднимает голову, но ничего не говорит. Йенси берет его за руку, сжимает и чисто случайно замечает, как смотрит на них Чак.  
Иди сюда, жестом показывает Йенси, когда Пентекост уходит в соседнее помещение вслед за врачом. Чак корчит рожу, но затем треплет Макса по загривку и неуклюже поднимается с пола, останавливается перед Райли, смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
\- Ничего себе "отделались", - говорит Чак дрогнувшим голосом.  
\- Ну, в сравнении с Кайдановскими, - Йенси тоже пожимает плечами, понижает голос. - Не хочешь остаться с нами на ночь?  
Он думает, что заработает себе косоглазие, пытаясь одновременно наблюдать за Чаком и его отцом, но оно того стоит: Герк определенно задерживает дыхание и напрягается, а Чак, напротив, теряется, моргает и спрашивает:  
\- И спать на полу?  
\- Зачем на полу? - удивляется Йенси. - Сдвинем кровати. Втроем отлично поместимся.  
Теперь он уверен, что не ошибается: Герк стискивает зубы так, что желваки по скулам ходят. Йенси встречается с ним взглядом и приподнимает брови, и Чак мгновенно мрачнеет и оборачивается.  
\- Что? - с вызовом интересуется он.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Герк. - Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.  
\- Мне не нужно твое разрешение, - огрызается Чак, сопит, смотрит на Макса, потом снова на отца, спрашивает уже тише: - Заберешь его?..  
\- Конечно, - Герк кивает, говорит Йенси: - Отдыхайте. Если Готлиб прав, следующая атака через два дня, вот тут нам действительно придется туго.  
Он хочет как будто добавить что-то еще, но передумывает в процессе, берет у Чака поводок и выходит.  
Все это время Райли молчит. Когда за Герком закрывается дверь, он отнимает руку, которую Йенси по-прежнему сжимает, неловко взмахивает ею, на ощупь находя куртку Чака.  
\- Почему ты со всеми скандалишь? - он перехватывает другой рукой запястье Чака, не давая ему отстраниться. - Ладно, с нами, с тройняшками, но почему ты ссоришься с Герком?  
\- Не читай мне нотаций, - недовольно отвечает Чак. - Тебя это не касается.  
\- Вообще-то, касается, - Райли встает, все еще держась за его куртку, и Чак непроизвольно делает шаг назад. - Дрифт - это доверие, - говорит Райли. - Подумай об этом.  
\- А то придется мыть "Тайфуна", - добавляет Йенси, чтобы снизить градус пафоса. Райли оглядывается мимо него, ухмыляется.  
\- Да, - соглашается он. - Придется.  
Йенси думает, что вообще-то это подмена понятий: речь ведь не о дрифте, всего лишь о баскетболе, и по тому, как вздрагивают губы Райли, догадывается, что брат тоже это понимает.  
Но Чак не возражает.  
\- Да ну вас, - хмурится он только. - Мы всю жизнь с ним так общались.  
И все-таки он притихает после этого вопроса и безропотно соглашается лечь между ними, когда они наконец укладываются спать. Бекеты, не сговариваясь, оба разворачиваются к нему и оба приподнимаются на локте, хоть Райли и все еще в повязке.  
\- О чем думаешь? - спрашивает Йенси.  
Чак смотрит на него, его глаза блестят в свете ночника.  
\- Что вы ко мне прицепились? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает он, определенно пытаясь шутить, но выходит скорее тоскливо, чем весело. - Я вас ненавидел еще до того, как вы появились на базе.  
\- И все еще ненавидишь? - уточняет Райли.  
\- Больше чем прежде, - бормочет Чак. В попытке отвернуться сразу от обоих он пару секунд мечется по подушке, затем выбирает Райли, подставляя Йенси взъерошенный затылок.  
\- Это хорошо, - удовлетворенно констатирует Йенси и дует в затылок. Чак едва не подпрыгивает, но Райли кладет ему руку на грудь, прижимая к койке.  
\- Что хорошо?! - Чак оборачивается.  
\- Постоянство, - Йенси ухмыляется. - Не вертись, мелкий. Кровати разъедутся.  
Чак послушно замирает, и Йенси просовывает руку ему под голову.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - говорит он, подтягивая Чака к себе.  
\- Эй, - только и произносит Чак.  
Райли вздыхает и тоже двигается ближе.  
\- Ты злишься на Герка за что-то? - спрашивает он, гладя подушечкой пальца шею Чака.  
\- За что? - искренне удивляется Чак. - Нет, он...  
Он замолкает, сглатывает. Йенси зарывается носом в его волосы, закрывает глаза.  
\- У него всегда было со мной много проблем, - очень тихо признается Чак. - В школе. Потом когда мама погибла. И здесь, на базе. Думаю, я давно достал его до печенок, но я все-таки его сын, так что он все равно пытается, - он дергает плечом, - ну, быть добрым со мной.  
Йенси вспоминает Герка и беззвучно хмыкает: пытается быть добрым?.. Йенси кажется, Герк скорее самоустраняется от воспитания и от общения в целом, и вместе с тем Йенси уверен, что Герку совсем не безразличен его сын.  
\- Вы поругались, когда погибла твоя мать? - продолжает допытываться Райли.  
\- Раньше, - Чак вздыхает. - Я плохо помню. Иногда мне кажется, что мне это все приснилось, как он читал мне сказки в детстве, укладывал спать...  
Он снова вздыхает, снова сглатывает. Райли гладит его по щеке, задевая пальцами голову Йенси.  
\- Вы за этим меня оставили? - задает встречный вопрос Чак. - Какая вам разница?  
\- Мы тебя просто так оставили, - Йенси целует его в затылок. - Ну, в крайнем случае, как грелку.  
Чак фыркает.  
\- Твой отец тебя очень любит, - говорит Райли.  
\- Да что ты можешь знать, - начинает Чак, мгновенно напрягаясь, и осекается, задерживает дыхание.  
\- Но я знаю, - заканчивает Райли. - Я ведь был с ним в дрифте.  
Дальше они лежат молча.  
Потом засыпают.

А потом Йенси просыпается от шорохов и шепота и слышит звук поцелуя.  
\- У меня за спиной спит твой брат, - тихо шипит Чак.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Райли, проводит рукой по волосам Чака, задерживая пальцы перед лицом Йенси, и Йенси прихватывает их губами, показывая, что бодрствует; Райли гладит его по щеке и подталкивает Чака назад.  
\- Псих, - шепчет Чак, пытаясь отстраниться, и вздрагивает, когда Йенси обнимает его поперек живота.  
\- Тихо, - успокаивает Йенси. - Все нормально, мелкий.  
\- Нормально?! - Чак шумно втягивает воздух. - Вы же... черт!..  
Йенси целует его в шею и сталкивается с Райли; они негромко смеются в унисон, и Йенси позволяет брату вести: это его увлечение, в конце концов.  
\- Вы что, решили вдвоем меня трахнуть?! - вырывается у Чака, когда Йенси прижимает его к себе, и он, похоже, сам пугается своих слов, дергается, то ли пытаясь сбежать, то ли, наоборот, подставляясь рукам Бекетов, блуждающим по его телу.  
\- Не сейчас, - шепчет Йенси ему в волосы.  
\- Мы же в медблоке, - поддерживает Райли, целует Чака; Йенси слышит его сбивчивое дыхание, и это так странно, что Райли здесь, но трогает не его, что Йенси чувствует, как уплывает. Закусив губу, он трется лицом о затылок Чака, прикусывает загривок, и Чак вздрагивает и тихо ахает.  
\- Придурки, - почти стонет он. - Психи долбанутые!..  
\- Да, - соглашается Йенси.  
Он приподнимается на локте, чтобы видеть брата; Райли в повязке на глазах производит странное впечатление, это почти как ролевая игра или эротическая фантазия, так что Йенси раздувает ноздри и мысленно считает от десяти до одного, когда Райли через футболку ласкает грудь Чака, прихватывает пальцами сосок.  
\- Какого черта, - Чак вытягивается в струну, подаваясь Райли навстречу. - Ну что ты...  
Йенси кладет руку на его пах, улыбается, чувствуя эрекцию.  
Они целуют и трогают Чака, зажимают между своими телами, не переходя границ и даже не пытаясь его раздеть, и Чак кончает, вскрикивает глухо, кусая губы; Райли обнимает его, гладит по волосам, по плечам, шепотом зовет по имени, и Йенси не выдерживает, сует руку себе в штаны и спускает в два движения.  
\- Психи, - повторяет Чак с сухим всхлипом, но Йенси чувствует, как он цепляется за плечо Райли; Йенси упирается лбом Чаку в затылок, успокаивая дыхание, и ждет реакции брата.  
\- Все хорошо, Чак, - шепчет Райли. - Все хорошо.  
Чак снова всхлипывает.  
\- Я вас ненавижу, - бессильно отвечает он наконец. - Обоих.  
Закидывает руку назад, сжимает в кулаке штаны Йенси, тянет на себя.  
И сам впивается поцелуем в губы Райли.

Утром их будит врач, пришедший снимать повязку. Открывшаяся его глазам картина, видимо, достаточно его впечатляет, потому что он громко откашливается, и Чак подскакивает, садится на кровати, сбрасывая руки Бекетов.  
\- Как себя чувствуем? - осведомляется врач.  
\- Нормально, - хрипло отвечает Райли. - Уже все, можно снимать?  
Йенси приоткрывает глаза, берет Чака за футболку и укладывает обратно.  
\- Не суетись, Чак, - просит он. - Нам еще вставать не разрешали.  
\- Что вы вообще здесь делаете, Хансен? - не выдерживает врач. - У вас вчера не было жалоб.  
\- Док, снимите повязку, и мы уйдем все, - перебивает Райли.  
Врач поджимает губы, но закрывает дверь, при свете ночника осторожно разрезает узлы бинтов, отслаивает половину.  
\- Глаза не режет? - спрашивает он отрывисто.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Райли.  
Чак лежит неподвижно и почти не дышит, Йенси чувствует всем телом, какой он напряженный.  
Врач снимает оставшиеся бинты, достает из кармана флакон.  
\- Обоим по пять капель перед сном, - говорит он, ставя флакон на тумбочку. - Если почувствуете резь в глазах - немедленно ко мне. Это ясно?  
\- Вполне, - отзывается Йенси.  
\- Тогда можете идти, - врач все-таки смотрит на него, но сразу отводит взгляд и выходит.  
\- Он всем растреплет, - мрачно говорит Чак.  
\- Что растреплет-то? - на этот раз Йенси позволяет ему сесть. Чак неуклюже перебирается через ноги Райли, встает, одергивает футболку.  
\- Я пойду, - произносит он, глядя в пол. - Макс меня потерял уже, наверное.  
\- Макс? - уточняет Йенси. - Или Герк?..  
Чак морщится.  
\- Вы - две занозы в заднице, вот что, - он берет со стула свою куртку и разворачивается, собираясь уходить.  
\- Стой, - говорит Райли. - Поиграем перед обедом?  
Йенси почти уверен, что Чак не ответит, но Чак притормаживает в дверях, кладет руку на стену.  
\- Увидимся на площадке, - бросает он наконец и все-таки уходит. Йенси смотрит на Райли.  
\- Ты его зацепил, - замечает он.  
У Райли все еще круги под глазами, но красных прожилок уже нет, да и сами круги намного меньше.  
\- Да, наверное, - Райли кусает губу. - Но, кажется, Герк зацепил его раньше и гораздо сильнее.  
Он садится и начинает шнуровать ботинки. Йенси кладет руку рядом с ним, очень близко, но не дотрагивается, только прослеживает взглядом линию позвоночника под футболкой, бесшумно вздыхает.  
Он уже знает то, чего пока не понимает Райли.  
Райли все еще его со-пилот и всегда будет его братом.  
Но это не помешает Райли влюбиться.

По графику следующая атака через сутки с небольшим. Бекеты думают об этом, играя в баскетбол под таймером, и Чак тоже думает, по нему видно, и отсутствие близнецов только усиливает тревогу.  
В этот раз будет два кайдзю и только два егеря.  
Райли упускает мяч, позволяя Чаку забросить трехочковый, останавливается, вытирает пот со лба.  
\- Хватит на сегодня, - говорит он.  
\- Уже устал? - снисходительно спрашивает Чак, оборачиваясь, встречается с Райли взглядом и осекается. Йенси вразвалку подходит с другой стороны, так что теперь Чак стоит между ними с мячом в руках; когда Райли забирает мяч и кидает в угол, Чак не сразу опускает руки, и Йенси осторожно берет его за запястье.  
Сегодня или никогда.  
Завтра может ничего не быть.  
Завтра Пентекост может оказаться прав в своих самых мрачных ожиданиях.  
\- Вы психи, - севшим голосом повторяет Чак.  
\- Просто скажи "нет", - предлагает Райли тихо. - Прямо сейчас.  
Чак молчит.  
Йенси гладит его запястье изнутри.  
Райли смотрит на брата.  
\- Не помнишь, - спрашивает он буднично, - заглушку не сняли?  
\- Нет, - Йенси усмехается. - Не сняли. Я проверял.  
\- Какую заглушку? - Чак переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- Увидишь, - обещает Йенси.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит Райли.

Они приводят Чака в кабину "Бродяги", и Йенси приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы достать рычаг, блокирующий двери изнутри.  
\- И часто вы?.. - начинает Чак.  
\- Ни разу, - честно отвечает Райли.  
\- Не успели, - поясняет Йенси. - Нас уволили как балласт.  
Чак краснеет, это видно даже в полумраке кабины, и Райли пользуется его смущением, подталкивает его в грудь, и Чак пятится, пока не упирается в Йенси, вздрагивает, пытается обернуться, но Йенси лишь крепче прижимает его к себе, перехватывает его руки.  
Райли снимает куртку и бросает на пол, отправляет туда же куртки Чака и Йенси. У Чака сбивается дыхание, он сглатывает и облизывает губы, и Райли наконец целует его; Йенси присоединяется, дышит Чаку в шею, прикусывает кожу и первым запускает руки под футболку Чака. Тот закрывает глаза и обнимает Райли, тихо выдыхает.  
Бекеты не спешат его раздевать, трогают через одежду, как ночью, пока Чак не начинает нетерпеливо ерзать, тогда Йенси снимает с него футболку, Райли расстегивает брюки, и они оба запускают руки под ремень с разных сторон.  
Йенси чуть поворачивается, чтобы опираться спиной о конн-под, разворачивает Чака; они с Райли встречаются взглядами над плечом Чака, и Райли едва заметно качает головой, подтверждая догадку Йенси о том, что опыта у Чака определенно нет. Никакого.  
Чак снова вздрагивает и вжимается в Йенси, когда Райли опускается на колени; Чак дышит так часто, что едва не теряет сознание, Чак стонет сквозь зубы, когда Йенси разводит его ноги.  
\- Можешь не стесняться, - шепчет Йенси ему на ухо. - Никто не услышит.  
Он не знает, доходят ли до Чака его слова, но это не особенно важно на самом деле, и Йенси на мгновение Чака отпускает, чтобы расстегнуть свои штаны; рука Райли скользит по его бедру, Йенси мимолетно сжимает его пальцы.  
Они вместе.  
Они со-пилоты.  
Всегда.  
...и Чак, наверное, все-таки понимает, что ему говорят, потому что, кончая, позволяет себе кричать.

Потом они лежат почти так же, как ночью: Чак в центре, Бекеты по краям; глаза Чака закрыты, но он не спит. Райли гладит его по груди, и Чак иногда ловит его пальцы и задерживает дыхание; Йенси улыбается, трется подбородком о его плечо.  
\- Не холодно? - спрашивает он, почти касаясь губами уха Чака. Чак дергает головой.  
\- Не, - отвечает он, вздыхает.  
Они молчат некоторое время, потом Йенси приходит в голову внезапная мысль, стремительно портящая ему настроение.  
Герк.  
Герк и дрифт.  
Его это не касается, Чак совершеннолетний, но завтра все вскроется.  
Чак не сможет это скрыть.  
\- Что? - Райли приподнимает голову.  
\- А что? - Йенси хмурится, смотрит на него.  
\- Ты дышать перестал, - Райли укладывается обратно, целует Чака в висок. - Кстати, действительно холодно.  
Йенси медленно садится, смотрит на них сверху вниз. Чак моргает, но глаз не отводит, Райли улыбается, прижимается к Чаку лицом.  
Йенси думает, что ему придется отпустить брата рано или поздно, и это так неуместно и неожиданно болезненно, что он снова хмурится. Райли поднимает на него укоризненный взгляд, и Йенси выбирает менее опасную тему.  
\- Герк нас убьет, - говорит он, вороша мятую одежду в поисках своего нижнего белья. - Завтра. Прямо в "Бродяге".  
\- С какой стати? - Чак сразу начинает злиться, тоже садится. Райли кладет руку ему на плечо, и Чак оборачивается на него, но руку не скидывает, и Райли заваливает его обратно на себя, ловит в захват, когда Чак начинает брыкаться.  
\- Головой не долбанись, - советует Йенси, указывая на конн-под, вытаскивает из-под них, пользуясь ситуацией, свои штаны, натягивает их, не вставая с пола.  
\- Твою мать! - шипит Чак, выворачивась, в свою очередь прижимает горло Райли локтем. - Какого черта?!  
Спохватившись, он оглядывается на Йенси, но Йенси только ухмыляется. Райли, лежа на спине, начинает издавать странные звуки; когда Чак поспешно отпускает его, выясняется, что Райли смеется.  
\- Чак, - говорит Райли, ловя его за руку, - Чак, придешь к нам вечером?  
\- Да, пока мы еще живы, - соглашается Йенси задумчиво.  
\- Да ничего он вам не сделает! - взрывается Чак, садясь на пол. - Что я, маленький, что ли?! Это моя жизнь, он не станет вмешиваться!..  
Бекеты переглядываются.  
\- Иди сюда, - Йенси раскрывает руки. Чак смотрит на него недоуменно, и Йенси кивает: - Ты, ты. Иди сюда.  
Чак теряется, и Йенси двигается к нему сам, обнимает, усаживает у себя между ногами. Райли приподнимается, подползает ближе и укладывается к Чаку на колени.  
\- Так ты придешь? - спрашивает он, запрокидывая голову.  
Чак молчит.  
И кивает.

Герк узнает все гораздо раньше: он ждет их у выхода из лифта, и они останавливаются, все трое, и Бекеты непроизвольно делают шаг вперед, заслоняя Чака, хотя оба понимают, что это не только бессмысленно, но еще и глупо.  
Если Герк кому-то и будет отрывать головы, то им, а не сыну.  
Бекеты переглядываются и отступают, и Чак передергивает плечами, поднимает подбородок и проходит мимо отца, показательно не глядя на него.  
Действительно, думает Йенси с печальной усмешкой, большой мальчик, решил проблему.  
Герк на сына не оборачивается, просто ждет, пока стихнут шаги, затем медленно идет вперед, к Бекетам.  
\- Зачем вам это? - спрашивает он, глядя Йенси в глаза.  
Йенси думает, что это даже забавно: Герк решает вопрос со старшим, хотя надо просто это оставить на откуп младшим, пусть развлекаются.  
\- Думаете, это весело? - добавляет Герк.  
\- Герк, это не то, что ты думаешь, - начинает Йенси с расстановкой, но его перебивает Райли.  
\- Герк, почему твой сын уверен, что ты его не любишь? - интересуется он. - Почему ты никогда его не целовал? Почему он не умеет обниматься?!  
Йенси кладет руку ему на плечо, но смотрит не на него, а на Герка, а тот неожиданно делает шаг назад и приоткрывает рот.  
\- Хватит, - говорит Герк. - Райли, ты лезешь не в свое дело.  
\- Это ты лезешь не в свое дело, - возражает Йенси. - Потому что личная жизнь твоего сына тебя уже не касается, он достаточно взрослый. А вот моего брата очень даже касается психологическое состояние его любовника.  
Последнее слово звучит в абсолютной тишине. Йенси кажется, даже воздух вокруг стал стеклянным, твердым и очень хрупким, и когда Герк судорожно вздыхает, Йенси непроизвольно напружинивает плечи, готовясь отражать удар.  
Не приходится.  
\- Вы ничего не знаете ни обо мне, ни о Чаке, - цедит Герк сквозь зубы.  
\- Так расскажи нам, - предлагает Йенси. - Думаешь, мы не поймем?  
Сейчас он очень рад, что Чака здесь нет. Его только не хватает, в самом деле.  
И Герк удивляет его. Удивляет и, пожалуй, пугает.  
Потому что говорит:  
\- Да пошли вы.  
И уходит.  
Йенси смотрит ему вслед. Потом Райли накрывает его руку своей, и Йенси переводит взгляд на него.  
\- Я бы дал тебе в морду, - признается Райли серьезно, - но ты все-таки мой брат.  
\- Валяй, - Йенси улыбается. - У тебя все равно не получится.  
Райли прижимается лицом к его лицу, берет Йенси за уши, и Йенси продолжает улыбаться и обнимает его прямо посреди коридора.  
Отчего-то сейчас ему плевать на возможных свидетелей.

Чак не приходит ни в десять, ни в одиннадцать, ни в полночь.  
Бекеты лежат на своих койках без сна; в половине двенадцатого Райли включает приемник.  
\- Сделай погромче, - просит Йенси.  
\- Перебьешься, - Райли поворачивает голову. - Лучше иди сюда.  
Йенси только смотрит на него, скептически приподняв брови, и меньше чем через минуту Райли встает сам, берет приемник и укладывается рядом с Йенси, который почти подминает его под себя и кусает за ухо.  
\- Маленький наглый мальчишка, - шепчет Йенси.  
\- Думаешь, это все еще правильно? - спрашивает Райли неожиданно. - Я в дрифте с тобой, не с ним.  
Он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Йенси, трется о них лицом.  
\- Я знаю, что не правильно, - помедлив, отвечает Йенси. - Неправильно, что Чак вздрагивает, когда его обнимаешь. Неправильно, что Герк нам не ответил. А все остальное...  
Они синхронно вздыхают, и Райли толкает его локтем в бок, спихивая с себя, переворачивается, кладет голову ему на плечо. Его движение сбивает что-то в приемнике, музыка перемежается треском.  
\- Завтра все может кончиться, - говорит Райли. - Для нас. Для всех.  
Йенси усмехается.  
\- Эй, - он щелкает Райли по носу, - где тот мелкий пацан, который просто хотел еще одну звездочку на куртку? Тебе не идет умничать, оставь это Пентекосту.  
Райли несильно тычет в него кулаком.  
\- Иди ты, - фыркает он.  
Потом они снова молча лежат под бормотание приемника.  
\- Спать? - предлагает Йенси, когда часы показывают полночь.  
\- Да, - соглашается Райли, но не встает, чтобы уйти на свою койку, продолжает лежать, зацепившись за воротник футболки Йенси.  
\- Ты знаешь, что происходит? - спрашивает он вдруг.  
Йенси кивает, обнимает его, даже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что это ничего, что с людьми случаются штуки и более странные, чем любовь, но не успевает: кто-то стучит в дверь.  
Он подталкивает Райли в бок, и Райли скатывается с кровати, открывает и буквально втаскивает Чака в комнату.  
\- Я опоздал, - говорит Чак, нисколько не удивляясь такому приему. - Извините.  
Йенси медленно садится, опускает ноги на пол.  
\- Нет, - за двоих отвечает он. - Ничуть не опоздал.  
Он смотрит на Чака, но видит Райли и думает, что совершает большую ошибку.  
Потому что его вообще не должно сейчас быть здесь.  
\- Здорово, - говорит Чак.  
И улыбается.

Кайдановские приходят по тревоге.  
\- Как рука? - спрашивает Йенси вполголоса. Алексей молча поднимает ее, отводит в сторону, сжимает кулак.  
\- Надеюсь, это был не морфий, - кивает Йенси, и, к его удивлению, Алексей усмехается в усы.  
\- Нет, - подтверждает он. - Не морфий.  
Еще Кайдановские приносят новости.  
\- Груз доставят завтра, - сообщает Саша так скучно, словно речь идет не о бомбе в полторы мегатонны. - Позывные транспорта - "Аргумент-одиннадцать", он будет спрашивать меня, ключевое слово - "гроза".  
Несколько секунд все молчат, понимая, что Саша говорит это на случай, если они с Алексеем сегодня не вернутся.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает наконец Пентекост. - Я скажу Гейзлеру и Готлибу, что они могут начинать расчеты.  
Йенси видит, как переглядываются Чак и Райли, и чувствует себя довольно паршиво. Меньше всего ему хочется входить в дрифт в таком настроении, но выбора ему не предоставляется.  
Они поднимаются на лифте к кабине, молча переодеваются в комбинезоны, подставляют руки и ноги техникам, крепящим броню.  
\- Эй, - зовет Райли.  
Они стукаются кулаками, и Йенси хочется остановить это все, сказать, что его младший брат никуда, к чертовой матери, не пойдет, что это все безумие, но он только улыбается и надевает шлем, глубоко дышит.  
\- Доброй ночи, девочки и мальчики, - говорит Тендо. - Бекеты, Хансены, гель пошел на три. Два. Один. Кайдановские, начинаю подключение.  
\- Метароцин вчера не выпили, - вспоминает внезапно Райли, когда забрало шлема очищается.  
\- Действительно, - соглашается Йенси. - Думаешь, стоит попросить, чтобы принесли?  
Райли смеется.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - произносит он, входя в кабину.  
\- Готовы к дрифту, парни? - спрашивает Тендо уже только их.  
\- Всегда, - беспечно откликается Райли.  
\- Готовы, - подтверждает Йенси.  
Он думает, что через шестьдесят секунд Райли узнает много лишнего.  
Впрочем, думает он также, через шестьдесят секунд много лишнего узнает и Герк.  
И Йенси надеется, что Кайдановские все-таки не на морфии.

Возвращаясь, они молчат. Бекетов тошнит, и они ведут "Бродягу" медленно, чтобы по возможности избегать сильных сотрясений; "Альфа" движется рывками, из-под ее "шлема" порциями выходит густой светлый дым. У "Страйкера" разодрана грудная клетка, орудия с правой стороны выворочены и при каждом шаге бьются о бок егеря.  
Райли отключает внешнюю связь.  
\- Ты придурок, - говорит он убежденно.  
Йенси пережидает приступ тошноты.  
\- Да, - соглашается он затем. - При тебе, дураке.  
\- Ничего не изменится, - упирается Райли.  
\- Должно измениться, - Йенси улыбается. - Это нормально, мелкий. Это правильно. Я твой брат и всегда им буду, но тебе нужен кто-то еще.  
\- У тебя мозги набекрень съехали, - Райли начинает злиться, Йенси чувствует это.  
\- Не настолько, чтобы не замечать очевидное, - парирует он. - Не хочешь думать о себе, подумай о Чаке. В последние два дня он наконец-то стал похож на человека.  
Райли стискивает зубы и ничего не говорит, а то, что он думает, заставляет Йенси улыбаться.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мелкий, - признается он, не глядя на брата. - И всегда буду.  
\- Пошел на хер, - грубо отвечает Райли.  
Йенси улыбается.  
Не важно, что ты говоришь в дрифте.  
Слова не имеют значения.  
Они оба знают правду.  
Он почти вталкивает Райли в бокс к Чаку, выходит, хромая, в смотровую, где сидит Герк.  
\- Ты не куришь? - спрашивает Йенси, хотя уже знает ответ, но Герк открывает ящик одного из столов и протягивает ему сигареты. Йенси берет одну, неловко прикуривает: последний раз он делает это лет в шестнадцать.  
Герк тоже закуривает и тоже неуклюже, без привычки. Они не смотрят друг на друга, сидят молча, стряхивают пепел в никелированную кювету.  
\- В этот раз у нас не больше суток на восстановление, - говорит Герк все-таки, когда сигарета гаснет у него в пальцах. - Одного завалить несложно. Двое - уже проблема. А если Герман прав, в этот раз их будет трое.  
\- Если Герман прав, это будет последний раз, - Йенси пожимает плечами. - Саша гарантирует груз.  
На улице начинается дождь. Крупные капли барабанят в стекло, пару раз небо разрезает молния.  
\- Я должен быть вам благодарен за Чака, - произносит Герк, когда пауза снова затягивается. - Ты был прав, меня не касается его личная жизнь, но я не могу не замечать, что с ним происходит.  
\- Лучше бы ты раньше это заметил, - устало отзывается Йенси. Он хочет спать так сильно, что готов улечься прямо здесь на полу, накрывшись курткой; он не знает, что ему сейчас делать. Идти в их комнату? Остаться в соседнем боксе?..  
\- Думаешь, я не видел? - Герк хмыкает. - Йенси. На что ты готов ради брата?  
\- О чем ты? - Йенси с трудом фокусируется на его лице.  
\- Егерь, который возьмет бомбу, не вернется, - прямо говорит Герк. - Вероятность спасения экипажа - один процент. Пентекост это знает, и я просил его об этом молчать.  
\- И кто возьмет бомбу?.. - помедлив, спрашивает Йенси.  
\- "Страйкер", - Герк наконец смотрит на него. - Он остался без оружия, так что не сможет никого прикрыть. Ты понимаешь, что это значит.  
Йенси оглядывается на дверь бокса, где спят (или не спят) Чак и Райли.  
\- Я понимаю, - соглашается он медленно. - Что мы им скажем?  
\- Вот поэтому ты мне и нужен, - Герк берет еще одну сигарету. - Я не смог придумать. Я солгал бы и тебе, но просто не смог придумать причину, по которой стоило бы менять со-пилотов.  
Йенси кивает.  
\- Я придумаю, - обещает он. - Сделаю в лучшем виде.  
Они смотрят друг на друга.  
Йенси не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости.  
И облегчения.  
Райли останется жив.  
Чего бы это ни стоило Йенси.

\- Признай, что я торможу, - говорит он насмешливо на следующий день, наклеивая Райли новый пластырь на лоб, вытаскивает из кармана маркер. - Стой спокойно, я тебе звездочку нарисую.  
\- До сих пор ты все успевал, - хмуро возражает Райли. Он чувствует подвох, но Йенси расслабленно улыбается, и Райли качает головой. - Серьезно, Йенс.  
\- До сих пор у нас было огневое прикрытие "Страйкера", - Йенси пожимает плечами. - А теперь прикрывать "Страйкера" должен "Бродяга", и хорошо бы он был пошустрее. А вы с Чаком, кажется, неплохо договорились, - он ухмыляется.  
Райли пристально смотрит на него.  
\- У меня такое чувство, будто ты мне врешь, - произносит он медленно. - Но я не понимаю, зачем.  
Йенси берет его лицо в ладони.  
\- Не надо, мелкий, - просит он серьезно. - Все будет хорошо.  
\- Действительно, - неожиданно спокойно подтверждает Райли. - А то смотри, "Тайфун" все еще немытый...  
Йенси снова ухмыляется.  
В эту минуту он не помнит и не хочет помнить про один процент.  
В эту минуту он уверен, что бессмертен.

Они с Герком одновременно жалеют о своем решении лишь в те несколько секунд, когда им приходится пройти мимо "Бродяги", взявшего на себя сразу двух кайдзю.  
\- Они справятся, - говорит Герк упрямо.  
\- Да, - соглашается Йенси.  
Разлом встречает их пузырями воздуха и клубами ила; Йенси помнит, вся штука в том, чтобы остановиться на краю, не слишком далеко, иначе трудно будет прицелиться, не слишком близко, иначе они нырнут вслед за бомбой. Герк выставляет все нужные параметры и начинает активацию. Йенси держит руки на клавишах сброса: слишком рано, слишком поздно, и бомба вылетит обратно как пробка из бутылки, подарок в полторы мегатонны для всего населения прибрежных районов.  
"Страйкер Эврика" ждет сигнала.  
Йенси чувствует себя одиноким, только теперь понимая, как много на самом деле Райли в его голове. С Герком все иначе, Герк вроде бы есть на периферии его сознания, а вроде бы и нет, никто не врывается в разум Йенси с мысленными криками, с предложениями, шутками, прикосновениями.  
\- Ты с Чаком такой же отстраненный? - спрашивает Йенси, чтобы не молчать.  
\- Да, - скупо отвечает Герк.  
\- Чего ты боишься? - Йенси поворачивается к нему. - Что он тебе такого сделал?..  
\- Не он, - Герк неожиданно вздыхает. - Я. Я сделал, Йенси.  
Йенси чувствует, как немеет лицо, когда Герк приоткрывает ему свое сознание.  
\- Это что, исповедь? - пытается шутить он.  
\- Ты должен знать, насколько я вам благодарен, - говорит Герк без улыбки.  
Йенси молчит, не желая понимать и принимать увиденное.  
\- Мразь ты, - наконец констатирует он.  
\- Да, - снова соглашается Герк. - Это моя вина и мой крест.  
\- Если бы твой, - Йенси стискивает зубы. - Знаешь, если мы все-таки вернемся...  
\- "Страйкер", у нас подарок для вас, - вмешивается по внешней связи Саша. - Готовы? Иду по радару, видимость нулевая, до вас двадцать два. Восемнадцать. Тринадцать.  
Йенси включает обратный отсчет для сброса, чтобы бомба ушла сразу за кусками туши кайдзю.  
\- Эй, мелкие, - вызывает он "Бродягу", - как дела?  
\- Нормально, - говорит Райли. - Нормально, Йенс.  
Йенси закрывает глаза, понимая вдруг, что Райли плачет.  
\- Сука ты, - продолжает Райли. - Но это ничего, слышишь? Это ничего.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? - вмешивается Чак. - Папа, почему ты не сказал?!  
\- Два, - отсчитывает Саша. - Один.  
Йенси нажимает кнопку.  
И глохнет от наступившей тишины.

\- ...Овертайм, - кричит в мегафон Тендо. - Овертайм!  
\- Что? - Йенси с любопытством смотрит на Чанга. - Чего он от нас хочет?  
\- А ты не понял? - Райли вешается ему на плечи. - Мы закончили вничью.  
\- Да? - Йенси смотрит на табло. - Ого.  
\- Так что теперь до первого результативного броска, - заканчивает Райли. - Но, учитывая, сколько вы с Герком нам должны, я не особенно волнуюсь, мы с Чаком все равно "Тайфун" мыть не будем!  
Йенси улыбается и собирается ответить, но Чанг поднимает руки, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Мы договаривались играть до убедительной победы, - говорит он, и Тендо щелкает чем-то у себя на пульте, переключая Чанга на динамики.  
\- Мы договаривались играть до убедительной победы, - повторяет Чанг. - Но мы - я, Джин и Ху - должны признать, что до сих пор никому не удавалось сыграть с нами вничью. Мы признаем, что это убедительная победа. Вы выиграли.  
Йенси смотрит на него, потом на Райли.  
На Чака, без малейшего сомнения запрыгивающего на Райли с ногами.  
Райли ругается, но все-таки не падает, и Чак соскакивает и перелетает через ограждение, чтобы обнять отца.  
Йенси поднимает голову выше и видит Пентекоста и Мако рядом с ним.  
Может быть, думает Йенси, ему все это снится.  
Может быть, они не успевают и не возвращаются.  
Может быть, это просто секунда перед взрывом.  
Райли отвешивает ему подзатыльник, пытается отвесить: Йенси блокирует его руку и ухмыляется.  
\- Не дерзи мне, мелкий, - говорит он вкрадчиво.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - Райли подходит к нему вплотную. - Так вот: ты не спишь. Вы вернулись. И ты мне все еще должен.  
\- Все, что захочешь, - серьезно обещает Йенси.  
\- Захочу, будь уверен, - Райли улыбается.  
И целует его на глазах всей базы.


End file.
